


Sweater Throne

by jeroine



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 01:25:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13156221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeroine/pseuds/jeroine
Summary: Happy Holidays! :D





	Sweater Throne

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rina236](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina236/gifts).



> Happy Holidays! :D


End file.
